ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marissa The Reptilia
Marisa The Reptilia ('マリサエキドナ) (Marisaekidona) princess and queen to Planet Ophidia. Daughter of rothion and earthia the Reptilia. "Even if everything seems dark. I will keep my father's words of wisdom close to me." ''- Marisa'' Appearance: Scales: Red belly: cream Eye color: Brown She wears a dress that was carved from snake scales and wears two different versions of her crown. Each crown gives her a stronger power with her gems. Bio Name: Marisa Tribe/Clan: Echidna(ophidian) Tribe Age: 19 Species: Echidna/Reptilia Date of birth: Unknown Homeworld: Ophidia Birthplace: Ophidian Village Gender: Female Height: 3' 3" Weight: (Hates to reveal) Family: (Entire race was wiped out) Mother/Earthia the Echidna (Murdered to death by slavery along with all the other women and children who were captured) Father/ Rothion The Echidna (Murdered by Sliver/King Cobra) Childhood Friend/Christine The Echidna (Murdered by Marisa)'' (by Force)'' Childhood Friend/ Tommy The Echidna (His disappearance is a mystery, during the capturing and killings of the echidnas) King Cobra/Sliver the Snake God (Future Husband) Cobra Army (Her only family now as she was forced to serve under their army as a slave to the great king cobra). Caretaker: Marculus The Adder (has been raised by him ever since she was a young child) future son: Arjuna The Cobra Allies: Bearded Tribe, Alios the Water Snake, Lunar Tribe, Chamaeleo Tribe Enemies: N/A Personality: Kind, Sweet, Loving, strong Willed Love interest: Tommy the Echidna (but ever since his disapperance she has lost interest) Sliver the Snake God Current Residence: The Snake Temple (formly) Alignment: Good likes: The Bearded Clan, Alios The Water Snake, Other animals that live on her planet Friends she meets, Helping others. The Cobra tribe (to an extent) Dislikes: Bad things, Komodo Tribe, Cobra Tribe (to an extent) Favorite Food: anything that tastes good, BlueBerry Pie from Cheif Bearded SideKick(s): Snowy The Lunar, Kajus The Chamaeleo Backstory Throughout her life, Marisa has always feared the deadly snake army even when she was growing up. There was an old legend in the ancient writings about the snake army and the komodo dragons clashing along with the echidnas in a brutal battle to see which army was more stronger. Only the chosen one who held the Spear of Light had sealed the evil one, but it also said the one male who was chosen was gifted with a child, a girl who is chosen to make her clan a better society in peace and harmony. Marisa didn’t want to be the chosen one after her father had sealed the evil one, which was Sliver the snake god. The Cobra army went in search of capturing Marisa because not only she could open the powerful weapon, the Spear of light…she was also the “key” to unlocking the seal that sealed their god who was struck by her beauty and fell in love with her. Marisa was captured along side her mother with the rest of her clan and were to serve the snake army until the 3000 year wait was over, the day of the killing of the slaves, but the snake army never seemed to harm Marisa because she held a chaos emerald and was the one to open the door to their king and he sent a message not to kill her. King Cobra was soon reawakened and has treated his slave as his own kind, he had given her everything she needed, but also gave her love which she slightly returned to her future husband. Marisa thought she would be locked inside the snake temple forever , until one day she was freed by her father who was killed in the fierce battle with King Cobra who was the victor. She now feels cursed to be living such a life inside the temple. Will she be saved in the next generation or be locked forever in the snake temple? Even though everything seems dark, she will always find light. Her destiny will have peace and where her clan and reptiles can live together in peace once more. Early Life during her childhood marisa was very special from the moment she was first born. she was gifted with beauty and kindness. She was a princess at birth and destined to be queen of Planet Ophidia's Echidna Tribe, with her chosen groom, Tommy the echidna who was chosen by her Father. She was well loved and cared for by her parents. During her birth she was chosen to be blessed by the great snake god of peace, Rajja . Rajja can for tell that Marisa was indeed special in her very birth. With her bless by the wise good Snake, rajja. Things will come for her in both of good and evil. Her parents were a bit concern for her, but rajja spoke words of wisdom. She might be the one who can tame the snakes. he says. Rothion made sure she was safe from the dreaded Komodo Tribe and King Cobra himself. Rothion seem to very overly protective of marisa when she was growing up. But he had to lighten up a bit to at least make her know her world and meet The Other Tribes that were good. Rothion and Earthia were happy to have their beautiful baby girl. It was at peace until king cobra appeared to attack Ophidian Village, Rothion quickly went into battle. Snake Attack Rothion was battling King Cobra, Marisa was only 2 when she saw King cobra and her father in battle. She saw half of the trees burned down and could only see king cobra's eyes, they seem to have spot her but she was carried to safety and could hear his roar. after that event, 3 years had past. By the age of 8, During a stroll with her friends Tommy and Christine, they were abushed by a snake guard. Marisa was terrifed by the snake as it pinned her down staring at her as if it were starting into her soul. But the snake guard was acting strangely to her as if he was inhaling her scent. But the close encounter left her shocked which she seem to have feared ever since that day. It was a few weeks later after that event and she still could hear and feel the coils of king cobra leaving her with nightmares. it was thanks to her parents comforting her, her nightmares started to fade. after the snake attack, she was well kept safe from her father. (more will be added soon) Early Concept Originally, Marisa the Echidna was going to be a reptile/echidna mix, or a hybrid between a snake and a echidna. She slowly drifted away from being a reptile and was changed into a full echidna. Her design went over a new makeover and she is now what we know her as today. Throughout early development, Marisa's race was going to be a new breed of reptiles on her home planet, but it was changed to echidnas living among reptiles. In her original concept, she was still known as the serpent goddess and can control snakes. However, being a reptile herself, she can be very hostile and agressive when it comes to mating season, she and her kind can breed up to 20 eggs at a time, making them a cold blooded race. Being a cold-blooded race, Marisa was very different in her actions, she was more of a flirter and enjoy eating on whatever she got her hands on. She also loves breaking males down to where they are unable to escape her grasp and have broken bones, which later she eats them while they are alive. Her race was known as the "Reptilia", a vast clan who's main purpose is to rule over other tribes and to be worshipped as the new age of reptiles on her homeplanet. Warm-bloodeds would have to become prey, instead of evolving to be better than the Reptilia, the warm-bloodeds were considered dumb and only existed to be food for the Reptilia. But it was all scrapped when she was redone to an echidna. Some of her original concept traits went into her echidna design, hence the crown on her head, "Princess Crown". If you look cosely at her original concept, the crown on her head is still the same, but instead of a red jewel, its replaced with the red chaos emerald. (echidna) The outfit was based off her childhood outfit, minus the breast plate. Her breast plate was later carried onto her slave ritual outfit. Marisa's early design looks rather complex, and having her agressive nature was very unfitting to the sonic world. In her early concept she and her kind height was 5'2, making them almost close to humans height. Marisa's traits from her original concept (able to speak snake language, and queen of snakes) were all transfered to her echidna self. Marisa has changed since her first ever delvelopment as a character. Author's side note: "I have to admit, as much as I enjoyed building her up more. Leaning towards the sonic world, Marisa looks better that way. sure her original concept was interesting, I find it very strange that she looked so much like a reptile and acted like one, in her early development. But I at least had fun redesigning her." "I know this, this form of her will never be forgotten ~ Origin/Debut Marisa the Echidna was chosen to become the "key" to unlock the temple of the snakes. Everything about her is clearly unknown. 'Ancient Scale Dress' Marisa is wearing a very special crafted outfit that the snakes had made for her. She is among them as their queen. They say the dress was carved out of ancient snake scales. This dress is heir to her to show that she is a part of the army. It also shows her true beauty towards their king, King Cobra. With such grace, the army is very loyal to her and their king will live off her power that she gives to them with the chaos emerald. Origin: Carved by Snakes ancient scales, the user is not harmed. It also protects those around the user with strange magic only reptiles are attracted too. It is also said to control the power of the chaos emeralds, but those are only rumors. The dress was carved by King Cobra's ancient family for female snakes to wear, but cobra's army used the scales to make one for their queen. Marisa feels like a reptile herself within the temple, living in it for many years. The Sacrifice-Ritual Dance/Red Moon To the snakes, sacrificial ritual dance is a tradtion they carry on as a clan. in the old times, when they captured marisa and her clan, they would do sacrificial ritual dance, were they offer up the echidnas or "Warm-bloods" as they call them and sacrifice them to the great King Cobra. But when it came to marisa that the dance kept its way until Cobra fell in love with her. a few years has past since then. Now they want her blood to be spilt to make the clan proud and live another 1,00000 years. But their main goal is to bring back King Cobra the snake god from the dead. it also sticks to what they call the full moon'' "the night of the red moon".'' Where the sacrificial ritual dance takes place and have her blood and the snakes blood become one. this only appears every once in a full moon what they call, red moon. The '''''red moon only appears once in a 100 years. and when the wait is over and the day has come, the sacrifice could begin. it has started since Marisa's childhood. Its an never ending nightmare that will never end and she cannot escape from. All the snakes seem to enjoy the sacrifice. Each time it happens, Marisa "seems" to get use to it, but it still haunts her, taking her back to her childhood where she gazed into the killing eyes of King Cobra the snake god. the outfit seems to show her body to be more exposed than any of her other outfits. It shows a sign of sacrifice/passion/ and slavery. ~the slave tribal outfit colors and markings were inspired by a rattlesnake~ Appearance: the outfit seems to make marisa's body almost completely exposed and barely has enough to cover. It has rattlesnake like patterns and has dark brown metal shackles that connect to her shoes. She is also wearing a thorn crown with deadly snake venom at the end of thorns. Her crown also has snake fangs at the end that still have venom. Venom's crown: the venom crown is a specal crown that is place on marisa head. The crown releases a special chemical that makes Marisa very drowsy and not being able to think stright. It seems to be a drug of some sort that makes her unaware on what is happening to her during the sacrifice. It only seems to effect her and not the snakes. 'Legend of The Red Moon' Legend has it, that the red moon shows every 100 years. The day of sacrifice and rebirth. Sacrifing the Echidna race that was chosen. Marisa's clan were the chosen ones, to be sacarfices to King Cobra and to give eternal life to the Cobra Army and tribe. This Red moon is a snake tradition. Marisa seems to never feel more afraid of doing the sacarifice. she knows that when the red moon happens again, the great king will return and will be reborn. But she will never forget that she is chosen to carry on the sacarifce and rebirth of eternal life to everyone, they are counting on her to be one with King Cobra. Princess Crown & Ancient Serpent Crown the Princess Crown is Marisa's main crown that holds the red Chaos Emerald. This crown is her main crown before it was replaced by the Ancient Serpent Crown. "The Princess Crown" '' ''First Appearance: Marisa The Echidna: The New Beginning the Princess Crown was bestowed on Marisa's head when she was born. ever since she was a child this crown had been with her forever. this crown had special powers that is said was to portect Marisa from being killed and to tell her about her future life as a female echidna to her clan. the Crown's power is one with the Chaos Emerald and gives Marisa some strange sense of compassion and kindness. But the crown is just a crown that was given to her to share the symbol of their new born child. Anicent Serpent Crown "the ancient serpent crown" it is said to give her powers of anger and deep passion of death. this crown is worn when marisa has become the queen of snakes and has great power of living as the queen. With this crown in hand. its very deadly. The Serpent Goddess The serpent Goddess. (saurian- snake langauge: kxo johfodk wettojj- the serpent goddess) Japanese: 蛇の女神 -''Hebi no megami- the serpent goddess)'' Marisa transforms into a snake that was formally known as " The Serpent Goddess". this form only appears when marisa has to sacarfice herself to become one with King Cobra the king of all snakes. Once she chooses to be one, the transformation will begin and marisa will become a full cold-blooded hybrid. like Cobra, she will be part snake and echidna, if she chooses to seal her fate. The serpent goddess is grown with such grace and powers beyond, she will be loyal to her king and will live the rest of her days with eternal life. At first marisa was afraid, but now that she's her true self, a repitlia. It will soon take time for her next change to where she is full reptilia and not a hybrid anymore. Within an alternate time line, marisa has transformed into what she and her kind where to be. an reptilan special breed, capble of high advanced speices to live amoungst the cobra tribe to be together with one another. Cobra Slavery Chains Marisa has these special cuffs called the: Cobra Chains. the cobra chains are a special chains that each slave was to wearing while working inside The Snake Temple . Marisa's Cuff's are a special type that have sharp blades that appear to defend herself. (More will be added later) Cobra Language The ancient family, known as the Cobra Army, have their own language, called: "Saurian" Marisa The Echidna is the only one who understands the language and can speak it. But they only speak this language only once before speaking complete english. It wasn't until Robotink cracked the strange language and made a translator to know what they were saying. But the army can speak in both. Art Gallery Marisa the echidna- original concept art-full render.png Marisa the echidna- slave ritual outfit- posing.png Marisa the echidna- slave ritual outfit.png Marisa the echidna- slave ritual outfit- compassion-loyality.png marisa the echidna- original concept.png|other work of earlier concept of marisa marisa as a young child.png|young child-marisa marisa the echidna full render.png marisa ritual-slave outfit.png snake crown.png crown 1.png earthia and rothion and marisa.png marisa anime style- screenshot.png|marisa inside the temple Marisa the serpent goddess- reptitla-nega.png Marisa- the serpent goddess- snake form.png Marisaxsliver- enterwined.png marisa the reptilia- ophidian.png|marisa's original design (reptilia- ophidian) marisa the reptilia-full grown.png|all grown up chief-bearded and wee marisa art .png|marisa and chief-bearded marisa's destiny-sealed by love.png|marisa's destiny Marisa the echidna- orcale of the red moon cover.png marisa the serpent goddess- reptitla-nega-with red orb.png|with red orb-crown marisa the reptila-anceint scale dress.png|marisa's new look Music Theme Sidekicks to friends Quotes "I am Marisa the echidna. Serpent Goddess and queen to the king cobra tribe."'' - introducing herself to those she encounters'' "I am chosen to become your queen isn't it?" "Even if everything seems dark, I will keep my father's words of wisdom close to me." "Chief-bearded? you mean you know my father and mother?" "Okay father, I promise to not wonder off" "Christine...I--I can't do it! I can't kill you!" "tommy?! you've been alve all these years? I thought you were killed!" ''- when she encounters her childhood friend Tommy'' "My shackles are never to break from this curse that runs through my blood." (more will be added soon) Character Relationships 'Family' Rothion The Echidna (father, deaceased) Earthia The Echidna (mother, deceased) Sliver The Snake God (husband, currently) Tommy The Echidna ( childhood friend/and future husband, deceased?) 'Marculus The Adder- ' Marculus the Adder and Marisa share a lusting bond that Marisa can't seem to be left without. she is very close to Marculus and he is very close to her. Marculus to her is like a parent and a sort of love interest as well. But she whenever she's feeling alone or dtressed, he always come and heals her sadness with a deep passion of caring. 'King Cobra/Sliver The Snake God-' ' '''Marisa and Sliver share a strong relationship with each other. Marisa doesn't seem to be very hesitance towards him, and returns his deep passion he has for her. Its a sign of loyality and love and by choice. Though she doesn't like the fact she has to serve him as his love slave as she puts it. But she feels a strange link to him when they are linked together. Marisa fears him, but also seems to return love to him. 'Komodus The Komodo Dragon-' Marisa and Komodus share a strange friendship. But they don't seem to be together in a friendship, mainly he just ingores her, but he also shows some respect towards her. Marisa respects him in that matter. 'Cobra Army-' ' Marisa has a strong willed of a bond with the cobra army. When she takes command of the temple, they will listen to her since she is their queen and ruler. Marisa doesn't seem to mind the cobra army shower her with loyality and sometimes give the orders to her. 'Christine The Echidna- ' Marisa's childhood friend. Christine and Marisa were very close and always enjoyed every moment they had. it wasn't until the fate that made christine and marisa heartbroken and speaking mad. Marisa will never forget her childhood friend she once knew. 'Tommy The Echidna-' Marisa's other childhood friend. Tommy and Marisa share the same friendship with Christine. it was said that Tommy was a prince and that he would take Marisa's hand in marriage. Of course, he and her didn't show feelings for one another. But ever since his disappearance, marisa wonders if he's alright. Or if he's alive. 'Alios The Water Snake- ' Marisa and Alios share a motherly bond. Marisa seems to be very fondly of Alios and sort of being a motherly figure to him. Marisa wonders if alios will grow up to be a strong snake? 'Chronos the cobra-' '''(will be added soon) 'Rajja the Python-' (will be added soon) 'Chief Bearded-' although she doesn't remeber him very well. She some how feels like she's known him since she was a young child. To her surprise, chief-bearded was her original caretaker, rather than marculus the adder. Trivia *''at the Age of 16. Marisa was introduce in the snake society as a young lady and Princess. Where she kept her feelings inside herself while being with her "future husband" King Cobra. Sliver the Snake God.'' *''Marisa is only the Female left in her clan. she must carry on their legacy, but it now has snake blood running through her viens.'' *''Marisa was going to be more agressive, rather than compassion '' *''Marisa, Christine and Tommy the Echidna were originally going to be siblings. But was scrapped.'' *''originally Marisa was suppose to be captured as a baby and raised by Marculus the Adder. (but was srapped)'' *''Marisa's slave outfit was originally going to have bones from her clan, but was later changed to just bits of gold'' *''the slave outfit shows tribal and shackles to the outfit '' *''Marisa plays a special flute to Rajja the snake and she hope to be given the power of peace.'' *''originally Marisa's slave tribal outfit was a suppost to have rattlesnake tails at the end of her dress, but was scrapped.'' *''Marisa is the only one the snakes don't call "Warm-Blooded".'' *''Marisa and the rest of her tribe were originally going to be a special reptilian but was changed to echinda to fit in the sonic world.'' *''Marisa's other name for the snake gods to call her besides the queen of snakes is "Manasa". they gave her this name because marisa is sought to bring peace and cure those who have been poisoned and give everyone eternal life and is the mother of all snakes and cold-blooded creatures alike.'' *''Manasa is marisa's possible other name in snake code.'' *''Marisa's original sidekick and friends are Snowy The Lunar and Kajus The Chamaeleo rather than Ridley The Dark Chao '' *''Marisa and Snowy are very best friends. While Kajus is a very close friend to her.'' *''Marisa has two sidekicks '' Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Reptilian Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Females Category:Queen Category:Princess Category:Tribe Category:Tribal Category:Sliver the snake god Category:Reptilia Category:Ophidians Category:Daughter Category:Child Category:Children Category:Servant Category:Slave Category:Hybrid Category:Transformation Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Cold-blooded Category:Warm-blooded Category:Ophidian Category:Ophidian Tribe